Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a medical treatment tool.
Background Art
In the related art, a medical treatment tool in which an insertion section to be inserted inside the body is configured to be bendable and the insertion section is configured to bend during operation by an operating member, such as a wire, is known (for example, refer to JP-UM-A-5-41502).
The medical treatment tool described in JP-UM-A-5-41502 includes a pair of mutually facing narrow plate spring members, a fiber that is arranged along an axial direction between plate surfaces of the pair of plate spring members and that has a distal portion anchored to a distal portion of each plate spring member, and a jacket member that covers the pair of plate spring members and the fiber. The fiber is configured to bend during operation by moving the pair of plate spring members mutually in opposite directions.
In a medical treatment tool including an insertion tube having an inner cavity, such as a catheter, the insertion tube is made to bend during operation by fixing a wire or the like to the distal portion of the insertion tube.
However, when the wire or the like is fixed to the distal portion of the insertion tube, the wire or the like can block the inner cavity when the insertion tube is bent, in which case the inner cavity will not be secured. For this reason, a guide portion, such as a guide hole that guides the wire or the like, must be provided. The wire or the like needs to be held at a predetermined position, which complicates the structure of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a medical treatment tool in which an inner cavity of an insertion tube can be secured with a simple structure.